


Reflections in Hiding

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Reflection, Rough Sex, Schmoop, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson can’t stand seeing himself get fat. Derek, on the other hand, loves to see his mate pregnant with their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Prompt #10 - Reflection at fullmoon_ficlet on Livejournal. The prompt meant, to me, that I had to slide back into this series with some more of Jackson's issues as the pregnancy moves forward. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, but I do have a blast writing about them.

When Derek walks through the front door, the mirror is missing.

It normally hangs on the wall opposite the door, a decorative piece that Lydia had claimed opened the room up or something like that. Derek didn’t really care at the time, but he notices when it’s gone.

Likewise, he notices that the mirror over the fireplace has been removed, and the two small ones that were on top of the sconces in the dining room are gone as well.

In the bathroom, towels are thrown over the mirror to cover it since it is part of the medicine cabinet and set into the wall.

Derek follows the path of darkened mirrors to his room, where Jackson stands in front of the one remaining reflective surface in their home. He has his shirt tugged up above the bump of his belly, his sweats shoved below the small bulge. One hand rubs over it, fingers light against the belly button that is just beginning to be pushed flat by the growing child.

Jackson purses his lips at the reflection and growls softly as he drops the shirt to hide the bulge.

Derek moves before Jackson can notice him, one arm sliding across Jackson’s chest to pull him back hard against Derek. “Talk,” Derek growls, nipping at his throat.

“What makes you think I want to talk?” Jackson twists, but Derek holds him securely with his back against Derek’s chest, anchored with one arm, his other hand on Jackson’s hip. Jackson snarls, and Derek responds with teeth again, scraping across tender skin, leaving marks on the side of his neck.

Derek pushes a hand under the shirt, feeling the curve of Jackson’s abdomen. “This,” he murmurs. “The mirrors. You’re not ugly because you’re pregnant, Jackson.”

“I’m fat, getting stretch marks, and I’m going to be as large as a cow soon,” Jackson grumbles. “Men aren’t meant to go through this. Men that look like me are _definitely_ not meant to go through this.”

Derek yanks the shirt off over Jackson’s head, then grips his wrists and places his hands against the mirror. Jackson’s head drops, leans into the mirror to hold himself up as Derek presses in behind him, fit to the curve of Jackson’s ass. Derek’s hunger for his mate is already evident as he nudges Jackson’s feet just a bit wider.

“Does this feel like you aren’t attractive?” Derek shifts his hips, teasing Jackson as one hand slips inside Jackson’s sweat pants.

“Doesn’t count. You’re my mate.” Jackson’s breath hitches, hips twitching.

“And you’re _mine_.”

Derek shows him— _reminds_ him—that he is desirable. That he is Derek’s mate and the father of his child and that Derek will always want him. It starts out fast and anxious and rough, and ends slow and tender on the bed. Derek cups Jackson’s face with his hand, turns him to look at the mirror, to see them together as they lose themselves in the pleasure of each other.

When it’s done, they stretch out together in a tangle of limbs that grows more comfortable every day they live together. It hasn’t been long, but they are starting to become accustomed to each other.

“I don’t want to see myself getting fat.” Jackson buries his head under the pillow. “I spent a lot of time working on these abs, and now they’re ruined.”

“They’re still perfect, and so’s this.” Derek runs his hand lightly over Jackson’s swollen stomach. “This is our child.” He laughs slightly and admits, “Every time I see you like this, I want you. It’s not hormones. You’re not in heat, although you still smell amazing to me. It’s just… this. We did this, and this child is _ours_.”

Jackson makes a muffled noise that sounds suspiciously like a snort. “You’re falling in love with an unborn baby.”

Derek’s hand stills, hands spread. He burrows under the pillow so that he can spoon Jackson, his face pressed into the curve of Jackson’s shoulder. “Maybe,” he says quietly. His eyes close, because he’s not sure he’s ready to admit the truth of it yet.

That maybe he’s falling in love with his child’s father.

Maybe he’s falling in love with Jackson.

“I’m going to put the mirrors back up,” he murmurs, lips tickling skin.

Jackson hmphs an answer, disgruntled.

“Don’t let our child know you’re not proud of him.”

Jackson goes still at Derek’s words, and Derek knows he has reached him. He has slipped past those brick walls and found the core of who Jackson is. There is a sigh in response. “I want this,” Jackson finally says quietly.

“This?” Derek touches his pregnant belly. “Or this?” He kisses his neck, nipping at the skin and sucking it in to leave a mark.

“Both.” The word comes out on an exhale, soft and nearly silent. 

His breath evens out as Jackson slips into sleep, and Derek lies there, holding him in the darkness of their room.

Someday he’ll manage to get Jackson to see the same person in the mirror that Derek has already come to see. Someday.


End file.
